book 1: the beggining
by chidorimaster
Summary: the most awesome book ever!


This is the story of two cousins, Leon and lyone. The two boys were born at the exact time on the night of Halloween. This was the night that the blue –moon wolf attacked the village. The wolf's spirit was sealed into a cursed wooden box. But, before its spirit was completely sealed, the wolf managed to get loose, and managed to bite the newborn boys. In about two years, the boys found out about the horrible secret. The one boy, lyone, was scarred for life. he turned into a blue-moon wolf every time he became angry.

CHAPTER 1: THE REALIZATION

Hurry up, Leon! Yelled lyone. I'm coming, I'm coming! What took you so long? Asked lyone. I fell back to sleep…. Later at the graduation as you all know, said the instructor, the final exams of the village hidden in the light are being taken this week. You all will be tested on your skills, chakra, and abilities. If you fail, you will be failed and it will be required to take another year at the academy. This will be a piece of cake! Whispered lyone. Lyone! Yelled the instructor. Be quiet! The rules are simple…. DON'T DIE! The exams are taken all over the country. If a rival ninja gets hold of you, substitute immediately! We don't want any deaths. The area for the first exam is in the forest outside the building; your mission is to get through the forest with at least 15 of your chakra left. Now, go!!!

You have one hour to get ready and pack your supplies. Go! What should we pack? Asked Leon. Whatever we need I guess, said lyone. Hey, isn't Scott taking the exam too? Yeah! Said Leon. He'll know what to pack!!! 1 hour later in the forest ready to go? Said a voice. Yes, said Alex. The items we packed are ready to go! Then its time to turn lyone against his own village…. Said the voice. Meanwhile in the village hidden in the stars… I'm not going to be the one to do it! Yelled Leon. C'mon cuz' said lyone. We need some chakra. Fine….. Whoa, feels better already… hey, where's lex and temari? I'll check…. Said Leon. ……byakugan!!! There! 50 kilometers west. Hmm….. Hey! That means that they're already at the tower! Let's go, said lyone. Hold on… said a voice. Huh? Asked lyone. lightning dragon!!! Yelled Alex. A huge electric dragon shot out of the ground and hit Scott right on the chest. Don't you want to play?

This should be fun, said a voice. So, you're on his team too? Asked Leon. Been a while, Katie. Yes, it has…

I take it your still wasting your time and energy working as a medical O.P.s? Yeah, what's it to you?

It means this should be pretty easy… wind scythe!!! Yelled another voice. Temari!!! Yelled lyone. We'll do this old fashioned, said Leon. One-on-one…

I'll go first, said lyone. This should be easier than I thought… said Katie. Ready….. Go!!! Ghost kunai!! Kunai knives started flying out of nowhere. They targeted and followed lyone. Aagh!!! Yelled lyone. The kunais has made their mark… recovery!!! Another medical O.P.s…. that's it, wolf time!! Ugh…I forgot he can harness the power of the blue-moon wolves…. I have to move fast… ghost windmill!!! Yelled Katie. STOP!!!! Yelled Temari. Lyone was lying on the forest floor, heavily bleeding. It's good that temari stopped the battle, thought Leon. If he had accessed the power of the wolf, he may not have been able to control it… we'd all be dead…looks like it's my turn, said Lex, hopping onto the forest floor from a close by tree. Well, this is your girlfriend, said Alex. Well, let me introduce you to MY girlfriend, Miley Cyrus. My turn? Asked miley. Go on, show them your moves. Alex mouths to Katie she can't win…. Let's go, short-stuff. Said lex. Bring it on, Blondie. Said miley. You asked for it, said lex.

The match was over quicker than it started.

Only two matches left are you and me and then Scott and my friend, Zach, said Alex. I'll let them go first… said Leon. Ready, Scott? You know it! Go!!!!! Light style: electric style lotus! Scott jumped up and grabbed Zach. They flew up high up high and Scott readied himself. No! Scott, don't! Yelled lex. Byakugan! Said Leon. He's already done it, he's gonna' use wolf's bang! Scott threw Zach at the ground. He hit hard, said Leon, he's already knocked out.

So, it's time for the match we've been waiting for. Said Katie. Alex V.S.Leon. Attack his points, said temari. Fine…. Said leon. This is for what your teammate did to my cousin, lyone,alex. BYAKUGAN!!!!! Leon's eyes suddenly turned blank and strain lines appeared in and out of his eyes. Tenketsu, level 1, all seeing eyes! single palm, two palms, four palms, eight palms, sixteen palms, thirty-two palms, sixty-four palms, one-hundred-twenty-eight palms!!!! UGH!!!!! Yelled alex. I can't move… said alex. Iv'e attacked one –hundred-twenty-eight tenketsu points on your body. You won't move for days… huh? Alex …. I… I won't..give… give up….that's my ninja, my ninja way!!! Your going to die if you keep this up… I don' t care… said alex. If I attack you, I'll die… 3 hours later congratulations! Said the exam proctor. There were four out of five teams that passed the first exam. The passing teams are leon, lyone, temari, lex and scott from the village hidden in the light, alex, miley, Katie,zach, andtrevor from the village hidden in the flames, Ashley, paige, megan,jake, and derik from the village hidden in the darkness, and alesha, Britney, ryan, shaun, and tyler from the village hidden in the wind. Alright, your second task is to survive the forest outside of the land of sand. Your task for inside the forest is to gather information about the other students. You will have one week inside the forest to do this. Ready,Go!!!!!!!! The forest in the land of sand will be a test for all of us…. Thought Temari. We can't fail this…. You….. thought leon, looking over at paige. Her chakra level is off the charts!!! We're in for it this time….

Where do we start? Said lyone. Let's split up into teams,said temari. Good idea, said lex. Me and lex will go on the north and west sides, said leon, and temari, lyone and scott will check out the south and east sides. Okay! Everyone disappears except for leon and lex. I know that you're out there, you might as well some out! So, you finally show yourself…. ALEX! You're lucky I didn't finish you off the last time! That's not what I'm here for, okay! Said alex. You're looking for information on that paige girl, right? Yeah, what's it to you? Well, I can help you. She' s the great- great-granddaughter if the fourth hokage.

And she also hates to fight, even though she inherited her grandfathers energy. Said alex. So the only way to make her use the full use of her powers… said leon. Is to disgrace her grandfather…. Exactly! Said alex. Let's try it… hey, alex can you get the rest of my teammates? Sure, meet you there, short peoples. Whoosh….. Several kunais came from every direction. Whoa!! They hit lex right in the chest.

Better move fast… thought leon. When he tried to escape, another kunai came at him.

Why does this keep happening to me?! He said. Lex disappeared in a puff of smoke. GENJUTSU! Thought leon. Why don't you just come out? Coward… just like the hokage. What did you say?! Paige said. So… you finally show yourself…. Said leon. Looks like your angry. Sorry, don't have time for this now. walks away, disappears did you guys find out any other information? Yeah, a lot. Good, we'll need it.

TWO DAYS LATER

Alright, listen up, for the third exam, you will be battling either one-on-one ore two-on-two. Your teammate is your choice. Let's go, lyone, it's time to fight, said leon. Alright….


End file.
